New Heart
by Mekiko Hanema
Summary: ,, Kagome has to move to a boarding school, but what happens when she meets the emotionless guy, Sesshomaru? will romance bloom? Will kagome change?,, .. sorry, i'm really bad at summarys,, 0
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters.

Well, I'm new and this is my first document, so I'm kinda bad, but.. Oh well,

**Chapter one : moving.**

Kagome sighed. She was going to move away from her dear parents. Her little brother, Souta, burst in the door and announced glumly that her things were ready. Kagome didn't answer, but got up and walked past her little brother. She moved like a snail down the steps and to the front door. "Hurry up Dearie or you'll be late." came her happy mother's voice. Kagome's heart was torn up on the inside and her mother was still so happy?

Maybe it was because she had been such a poor reader and always got Bs on tests. Her twin sister, Kikyo skipped into the room with her boyfriend Inuyasha following happily behind.

"Come on Kagome!" came the joyful voice of her sister. As she passed Inuyasha, he glared at her and started towards the limo quickly. Kagome had always embarrassed her parents, since her family was such a wealthy family. "Stop daydreaming and hurry up." growled Inuyasha. Kikyo was holding his hand tenderly and was leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome groaned. Now she would leave her little friendly cousin, Rin, behind. Kagome turned to look back and sure enough, Rin was weeping at the door crying for her to come back. Kagome smiled sadly and gave her cousin a hug before returning to the limo and driving away.

It was a sad and boring drive, for Kikyo always wanted to drink something and or eat something. Sometimes, Inuyasha would pull Kikyo into a tender kiss and they would keep on doing it until one of them needs to breathe. While they were doing it just this second, Kagome turned away in disgust. She didn't know why they liked to do that in front of people.

There was a jolt, and the car started spinning. "Ahh! We're goin' to die!"sheriked Kikyo as she dove into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome held onto the seat, grateful for seat belts and wanted to puke. She had just eaten lunch.

When the spinning finally stopped, Kikyo was crying and Kagome was dizzy and needed to go to the bathroom.

"Stupid car." muttered the driver as he opened the car door to see what was the matter.

There was a scream and Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and opened the limo door. There was a silver haired guy kinda like Inuyasha, except that he showed no emotion and his eyes were cold. The driver was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Shut up and move the stupid broken car." the silver haired guy growled. Inuyasha pushed Kagome and let her fall into a puddle of mud and gasped when he saw the emotionless guy.

Sorry for the short story,

I shall continue..

I really suck these. 0


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of the characters.

I would really like someone to review!! REVIEWS!

**Chapter two : Sesshomaru**

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered. 

Kagome got up angrily and began to wipe herself off, even though it did nothing to improve her clothes. Kikyo got out and immediately signaled for her driver to bring her a bow and arrows. "What's wrong Kikyo? Inuyasha? Who's this Sesshomaru guy?", Kagome asked as she hurried to Kikyo's side. 

"This has nothing to do with you." Inuyasha growled. "What do you mean nothing to do with me!?" Kagome yelled frustrated that nobody would tell her who he was. "Kagome, get in the car. I have some business to do here. You shouldn't see this." Inuyasha beckoned. Suddenly, Kagome snapped. "Look Inuyasha. This limo's mine and you shouldn't boss me around even though you're my brother-in-law." Kagome yelled as she ran up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the shin. 

"Yow!" Inuyasha sprang up into the air. "Serves you right." Kagome muttered as she turned to face the 'Sesshomaru' guy.

"Now, who are you and where did you come from?" Kagome demanded pointing a slim finger at Sesshomaru. "Ask the screwed up brat over there." Sesshomaru growled not liking the way Kagome pointed her finger at him. He didn't like anyone pointing their finger at him. 

Inuyasha darted forward and grabbed Kagome, pulling her back behind him. "Kagome! I told you to get in the car!" he yelled. "No way!" Kagome replied with a push to Inuyasha. He stumbled back right into the dirty puddle at the side of the limo. Kagome burst into laughter. "Serves you right!" she yelled happily prancing up and down. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha's POV:

"Serves you right!" the little b**ch yelled happily prancing up and down like a buffoon. "Alright! Will you just get in the car already!?" I yelled in frustration. The little stupid b**ch ignored me again. "How dare you." I growled getting ready to prance on her, put was stopped with the faint touch of my beloved Kikyo. 

"Kik.. Kikyo." I murmured falling into a daze again. Kagome looked at me like I was an extinct animal and kicked some mud on me with her ugly tennis shoes. She sure looked like a tomboy. "I hate you!" she yelled either at me or at Kikyo. 

Anyway, I was still going to get revenge. Hurling myself at the offensive girl, I uncurled my claws and bared my fangs. She looked frightened and was turning to run away. 

Too late. My claws had already dug in her hair and was pulling her towards me hissing in her ear, "Don't you dare do that again." 

She nodded and I let go of her and pushed her towards the car facing the Sesshomaru again for the hundredth time. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV:

How dare that offensive boy face me like that. But him frightening the girl was really a fun thing to watch. I turned my back to the white Mercedes and glared at my half brother. 

How dare he run away from home when I was ten and show up in front of me right now hurling bad language comments at me. I can only guess where he learned those words. 

"And eat s**t!" was the last comment. "I can only guess where you learned that language Inuyasha." I replied to the last comment. "And I eat healthy foods. Not like you who eats that."

"How dare you! I'll tear you to bits!" he growled at me and threw himself full speed at me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Anyway,, I hope you like it~~

I also need REVIEWS!

I really need to know how you think of my stores!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Mekiko: Well,, here's my third chapter.. I really hope that ppl will review though.. I'm getting lonely. **

**Inuyasha: You still have me!**

**Mekiko: You should stop goofing around with me.**

**Inuyasha: but but .. **

**Kagome: Listen to Mekiko!**

**Inuyasha: No way.**

**Kagome: Sit Boy!**

**Chapter three: Consequences. **

Inuyasha's POV:

'I'll smash that b**t**d into pieces!' I thought as I uncurled my claws. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way though and soon I was in a mud puddle. The stupid Kagome was giggling at me like I was a silly clown.

Narrator:

Kagome found herself giggling at the mud-covered Inuyasha. "Well, serves him right." said Sesshomaru's driver Jaken. Sesshomaru dodged a flying arrow from Kikyo and threw something at Kagome. Soon Kagome found herself blacked out and carried roughly to Sesshomaru's white Mercedes.

Kikyo screamed. Her sister was being taken away from her by that Tai-youkai! "Give Kagome back you idiot!" Kikyo screamed and aimed an arrow at Sesshomaru.

………………………………............................

Sorry for the very short chapter..

Apologizes…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha,, and the others~~ ( Even though I would love 2)

I also think that this would be rated higher because of the language I'm going 2 put in it..

**Inuyasha : I better approve of the language little missy.**

**Mekiko: Don't worry,, you will.**

**Inuyasha: How will YOU know?**

**Mekiko: Because you always use that bad mouth at Kagome right dear?**

**Kagome: Yup. I always feel some pain whenever he calls me that.**

**Inuyasha: Didn't I tell you to tell me whether you are in pain or not Kagome?**

**Kagome: Yes but whenever I do, you just call me a jerk or bitch.**

**Inuyasha: * sweat * I really do?**

**Mekiko: Like I haven't heard you call her that. But all Kagome needs to say to shut your dirty mouth up is..**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: OW what was that for!**

**Kagome: you were touching me on my butt!**

**Mekiko: * sigh * Inuyasha's going to turn into some Miroku someday.**

**Kagome: YaHHH!**

**Mekiko: What's wrong?**

**Kagome: Miroku's hand.. His hand..**

**Miroku: Hello my pretty ladies. * Miroku appears with a handprint on his face.***

**Mekiko: Boy you're in some trouble..**

**Miroku: * Sweat ***

**----**

**Chapter Four: Disappointment **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kikyo's arrow shot through the air and into Sesshomaru's left arm. Kikyo grinned. But Sesshomaru threw her sister in the Mercedes and whipped around to face a Kikyo and Inuyasha. 

"So you finally decide to end it right bitches." Sesshomaru smirked. "Yeah right! I'll kill you with a slice of Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed the sword out. " Wind Scar!!!!" Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the way and landed on top of Inuyasha, crushing him to the concrete. 

"Next time, find someone weaker than you Inuyasha.", Sesshomaru growled. 

Inuyasha dropped down, mainly because of the heavy Tetsusaiga. 

Kikyo turned to look at her once beloved. Her eyes were steaming with hatred. She remembered how Sesshomaru cheated her.. On everything.. Even her positive feelings for him. 

FLASHBACK:

"Sesshy! Wait up!" Kikyo cried happily running to her beloved's side. " Didn't I tell you never to call me Sesshy?" Sesshomaru replied curtly. "Man, what's wrong with you today? Can't I ever call you that? Besides, I'm going to have sex with you anyway!" Kikyo announced loudly. 

A few people around them gasped. 

Sesshomaru growled at Kikyo, grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward to him. 

Kikyo giggled thinking that he would kiss her in front of everyone in the school yard. Instead, her face met the muddy ground with a splash.

"What? Sesshy? What's wrong?" Kikyo asked wiping her face with her sleeve.

"First of all, I don't love or like you. Second, you are a hateful girl that smells like shit. And third, you were the one who was always sticking to me. Not me telling you to go out. Fourth, I absolutely HATE you and your little actions and nicknames. Now leave me at once and do not let me see you again or you shall find yourself ripped to pieces." Sesshomaru said rudely. 

Kikyo gasped. "What? But I thought that you loved me!" 

"No and I HATE you. Go find someone else like that stupid nerd standing by the front door waving to you." Sesshomaru said as he kicked Kikyo's face back into the mud and strode off happy to be rid of such a disgusting girl. 

Kikyo laid there sobbing into the mud.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Kikyo reached for another arrow, but was stopped by the look of Kagome's face in the Mercedes. She looked like she was going to be treated well fairly. Kagome was rested in a very comfortable spot, her head on the soft pillow and her hands in her lap. 

Kikyo might have just been thrown in and taken to a prison. 

Kikyo smiled sadly. " You Sesshomaru. Better treat Kagome good and well or you shall find something unbearable on your doorstep!"

She then turned to the broken limo and dragged an unconscious Inuyasha with her into the broken limo while the driver was trying to fix the tire.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'So finally that stupid bitch decides to leave me alone with this so sweet little girl.' he thought as he got in the Mercedes beside Kagome. 

Sesshomaru motioned for the driver to drive and they zoomed past the black limo making the driver eat the dust that was left behind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Like it?

Like it?

Hope the driver feels better or not?

Please send reviews..~~

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!!


End file.
